Described below is a motor vehicle having a remote start unit. A remote start unit of this type is designed to receive a remote start signal wirelessly from outside the motor vehicle and, upon receiving the remote start signal, to start an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle and operate devices which prepare the driving off with the motor vehicle. A remote start unit can be used to cause the motor vehicle, for example in particularly cold regions, to be warmed up by a remote start signal before a driver enters the motor vehicle and drives off.
A motor vehicle having a remote start unit is known, for example, from US 2011/0202201 A1. The motor vehicle described therein can be switched by a radio signal to the “remote start” state. In the motor vehicle, in the case where a person remotely starts the motor vehicle a radio signal, then enters the vehicle and inserts an ignition key into the ignition lock, it is avoided that the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle is thereby initially switched off because the ignition key is initially in the OFF position following the insertion. The internal combustion engine continues to run and thus enables the driver initially to perform an operating action necessary for driving off, for example the turning of the ignition key in the ignition lock. Thereafter, the motor vehicle is then switched to a normal state which it would also be in if the person had started the motor vehicle directly from the OFF state by turning the ignition key.
A motor vehicle with a remote startup device is similarly described in US 2009/0265048 A1. The motor vehicle has an authorization device which, following the remote startup, when the motor vehicle is in the “remote start” state with the internal combustion engine running, prevents an unauthorized person from entering the motor vehicle and driving off with it. To do this, a check is carried out by an authorization device to determine whether an authorized radio key is located inside the motor vehicle while a person attempts to drive off with the remotely started motor vehicle.
Further motor vehicles with a remote start device are known from US 2008/0203815 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,086 A, DE 10 2009/022 638 A1 and DE 10 2008 039 303 A1. These motor vehicles also have security devices to prevent an unauthorized use of the remotely started motor vehicle. The motor vehicle can therefore be switched only by an authorized person from the “remote start” state to the normal state with the engine running and use of all devices of the motor vehicle. If an unauthorized person uses the remotely started motor vehicle, the latter is switched to the OFF state.
In the case of a motor vehicle having a remote start unit, only the use of a predetermined device group is possible in the “remote start” state, the group including one or more devices of the motor vehicle with which the driving off is prepared. One of these devices is normally an air conditioning unit for heating the passenger compartment or the engine. If, in a remotely started motor vehicle, a person then initially wishes to use a device that is not necessary for driving off, i.e., a comfort device, such as, for example, a window opener, a device of this type cannot normally be switched on in the “remote start” state. The person must therefore first drive off a short distance with the motor vehicle so that the control mechanism of the remote start unit is deactivated. Only then can the person, for example, switch off the internal combustion engine itself and operate the comfort devices with the ignition switched on.